A device for draining fluid and air from a patient's pleural cavity is known from e.g. WO04110523. Such devices apply a suction pressure in the patients pleural cavity via a tube from the patient's pleural cavity to the draining device. By the draining fluid and applying a pressure healing is improved. An objective of the present invention is to further improve the healing when using a drainage device by modifying the device.